The Potter Bride: Restricted Scenes
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: This contains the sexier scenes of THE POTTER BRIDE. Could be read separately from the main story.


A/N: As promised, here is the collection of restricted scenes in _The Potter Bride. _

Tell me what you think of the first restricted scene...

Hot or not?

As always, your faves, follows, and reviews are highly appreciated...

* * *

**THE POTTER BRIDE: Restricted Scenes **

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Six: Restricted Scene 1

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. Where would like your food, sir?", she heard the hotel staff walk in.

"Just over there on the balcony of the master bedroom." She turned around to face the staff as food was transferred from the tray to the round table.

"Good evening, Miss! Hey, you look familiar! Right! You had a billboard a couple of years ago", the male staff said excitedly. Harry cleared his throat and glared at the man. Hermione chuckled.

"Enjoy your meal, Mr. Potter, Miss! I'm gonna go!", the man left the room as quickly as possible.

"You're horrible, Harry!", she giggled.

"What? He was clearly flirting with you", he said grumpily.

"Of course, not. He just remembers one of my billboards and before you get all moody, the billboard was for a designer work apparel and not lingerie."

"Why didn't I find you as soon as possible? If I found you sooner, you wouldn't have ended up modeling", he muttered out loud.

"What do you mean if you found me sooner?", she raised an eyebrow at him and he had a panicky look on his face.

"Harry Potter! Don't lie to me!", she wrapped her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Let's take a seat first Mione and I'll tell you as we eat", he conceded. As they enjoyed some bites of the pizza and chicken, she gave him a look that signaled he should start explaining himself.

"Look, I'm your sponsor, okay? I financed your legal studies and I am also the investor of your bookshop", he confessed.

"But how? Why?", she was bewildered. _He was my sponsor and investor all along? But how can this happen?_

"I looked for you everywhere in Britain and when it was clear you weren't there, I thought of Australia. I sought out the help of the ministry. But it was very difficult to find you because you didn't use magic anymore. One day, I had an idea to ask the help of Gringotts and through the help of their muggle banking partner, they were able to track your financial records. That was around two years after you left Britain. So, when I heard from the bank that you were suffering from financial troubles, they didn't tell me what you actually do for a living, just that you need funds for something so I financed it. I became the angel investor of your bookshop and when you started gaining profits from the business and your savings from your modeling jobs, you started inquiring at universities. So, I reckon you'd be interested at the top universities of Australia so I set up a fake scholarship program for you to help you out. I just wanted to help you Mione like you helped me at Hogwarts", he explained.

"But why didn't you tell me? Or show yourself?", she whispered. _My God! He went through all that trouble just to help me? _

"I was there at the opening of your bookshop and during your college graduation. I wanted to show myself but you seem so happy and contented. I just don't want to meddle in your new found happiness here. And I saw that your parents were at your graduation. I never thought that you didn't succeed in bringing their memories back. I thought they wanted you away from Britain, and I respected that. I just want you to be happy Mione. I'm sorry", he avoided her eyes as he continued to tell her the truth. She was crying now. _How could this man do all those things for me? He must have really loved me all along. _

She stood up from her seat and walked purposefully towards Harry. She took one of his hands and urged him to stand up. He quietly followed her lead and stood up in front of her, still avoiding her eyes.

"Thank you, Harry. All this time, you've always been there for me", she whispered before she gently pulled his head down and kissed him for all she was worth.

* * *

Harry Potter was stunned by Hermione's actions. When she started to pull away, he snapped out of it and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist while her hands were cupping his face. He gently guided her lithe frame to sit on his lap as he lightly nipped her bottom lip to gain entrance. When their tongues met, it was pure bliss…

"Make love to me Harry", she huskily whispered into his ear as they pulled apart for some air.

"Are you sure?", he looked straight into her eyes.

"Yes", she pecked him on the lips then she removed his glasses that were already askew from their heated kisses.

"It will be my pleasure", he kissed her on the forehead. He gently cradled her in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck, as he carried her towards the large bed. As he lifted Hermione towards the bed, his heart was pounding due to nervousness and excitement. He carefully settled Hermione on the floor and let his eyes devour her beautiful form. _I can't believe I finally have the woman of my dreams here with me… _

"Well are you just going to stare at me all night?", she challenged.

"Good things come to those who wait Ms. Granger", he had a predatory glint in his eyes as he closed the distance between them.

"I was never a patient woman", she whispered huskily. Her chocolate brown eyes looking straight into his own as her fingers were playing with his tie and sensually caressing his chest.

"I wanted to take this slow, but you're asking for it", he growled as he roughly pulled her to his chest. He groped her perfect round arse and ground his throbbing erection on her stomach making her gasp.

"My! You seem happy to see me", she remarked wittily as she got over her shock.

"How should we do this?", his voice was husky with desire as he playfully nibbled on her earlobe.

"Do you need me to explain the birds and the bees to you?", she smirked.

"I so want to fuck that smart mouth of yours", he groaned as his hands lowered the zipper of her skirt.

"If you'll get really lucky, I just might let you", she cupped his aching hardness firmly and he bit his lower lip to contain his pleasure. He roughly lowered her skirt down her legs and she stepped out of it. She now stood in front of him in that blue crop top, fuck-me nude sandals, and hot pink cotton boy shorts. He licked his lips as he saw the wetness in the center of her knickers.

"You're wet for me baby", he smirked as his hand cupped her sex. He could feel the moisture coating his fingers.

"Just take your clothes off and come ravish me", she rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"Take your top off and lie on the bed in your underwear and fuck-me heels", he commanded. She nonchalantly removed her top and stood there in her strapless hot pink bra and matching knickers. She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him. _Merlin! This woman is so sexy!_

"Lie on the bed. I'll join you soon", he groaned as his eyes roamed over hear almost naked form. She rolled her eyes and walked to the bed. She laid down on her side, her legs partly on the floor, and she looked at him with hooded eyes. He hurriedly removed his shoes and one by one, his clothes were haphazardly thrown on the floor.

"Don't remove your boxers. I want to do it", she said as her eyes hungrily devoured his body.

"As you wish", he walked towards her without breaking their eye contact. Instead of joining her on the bed, he roughly parted her legs and sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?", she gasped.

"I wanted to taste you since I saw the wetness in your knickers", he growled as his nose inhaled her scent. _Merlin! She smells delicious! _

"You'll really eat me out?", she groaned as her body shivered in anticipation.

"Tell me Hermione, has this pussy ever been eaten before?", he demanded to know as his nostrils were now directly on top of her clit. He could feel her getting even wetter than ever.

"No", she whispered.

"Do you want me to eat you out, lick your clit, and fuck you with my tongue?", his mind was hazy with the pleasure of her scent wafting to his nose because of her wonderful pussy.

"Yes", she gasped.

"Tell me Hermione, do you touch yourself at night? Rub your clit and fuck yourself with your fingers dreaming of an imaginary lover?", he teased her by slowly rubbing his nostrils up and down her still covered slit, deliberately hitting her clit to heighten her arousal.

"Yes, yes I dream about a man licking and sucking my clit", she groaned.

"Tonight, my love, I'll make all your fantasies come true", he whispered huskily as he looked up to watch her now biting her lip and closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Harry! Stop teasing me!", she whined and he chuckled.

"Take this off and I shall start making all your fantasies a reality", he smirked as he playfully tugged her knickers with his teeth.

"You're such a prat, Harry Potter!", she gritted her teeth as she hoisted her legs up to be able to remove her underwear. It was such a lewd sight to see her glistening pussy slowly unraveled to his hungry eyes as she maneuvered to take her knickers off. He growled as he dragged her legs and parted them while he immediately licked her clit. _I could come just by tasting her on my tongue!_

"Harry!", she screamed in pleasure as he continued his torture. Her knickers were still hanging loosely on her legs since she wasn't able to fully remove them when he attacked her slit. As he continued to lick and suck on her clit, his hands fumbled busily lowering her knickers but he got impatient. He ripped them apart and threw them somewhere across the room.

"Harry! What did you do to my knickers?", she hissed.

"I'll buy you a new one", he lifted his head briefly and continued his onslaught. He gently parted her folds with two fingers as he stuck his tongue as deeply as he could. His thumb fondled her clit as he inserted his tongue in and out of her folds to taste her juices.

"Fingers, Harry!", she moaned. He ended his tongue's probing and replaced it with a finger. He imagined a snake as he hissed in parseltongue while licking her clit.

_{I love you Hermione, you taste so good}, _he was hissing as he assaulted her clit as his fingers roughly moved in and out of her.

"Oh my god! Did you just speak parseltongue?", she groaned.

_{I can't wait to fuck you and make you pregnant with my babies}, _he hissed again.

"I'm coming, Harry! Oh, god!", she screamed.

_{Come for me baby}, _he added another finger and she shouted his name in pleasure. He could feel her inner walls squeezing them.

"I want you inside me, Harry! Now!", she demanded. He gave her clit one last lick before slowly moving from his position on the floor. He removed his boxers, spread her legs even wider, and gently inserted his pulsating erection inside her.

"I want it rough, Harry! Harder!", she said impatiently and he growled. He thrusted deep inside her and they moaned in perfect sync.

"You're so tight!", he groaned as he moved in and out. He wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging on his back. The pain from her shoes added to his arousal.

"Kiss me, Harry", she yelled. He hovered over her and passionately kissed her lips, their tongues mimicking the thrusting of their hips. He tugged her bra down and used one hand to tease her nipples while his other hand steadied his movements.

"Come for me, baby!", he whispered as he bit her earlobe.

"Yes, Harry! Yes!", she moaned. He increased his pace and he thrusted wildly in and out of her. Their skins slapping and their bodies glistening with sweat. He knew he was nearing his peak so he had to ask.

"Baby, is it safe? I want to coat your pussy with my seed. I need to mark my territory", he looked into her eyes as his pounding continued.

"Yes, it's safe! Don't stop!", she yelled.

_{I love you, Hermione. Come for me}, _he licked her throat and her inner walls clamped tight on his dick.

"Harry!", she moaned as she came once again. Her look of pleasure, the feel of her inner walls, and his love for her was too overwhelming. He shortly followed her as he too reached his peak.

"Hermione!", he groaned as he emptied himself deep inside her. He was catching his breath as he peppered her face with kisses.

"That – was – brilliant", she said breathlessly.

"You're amazing, Hermione", he lovingly whispered before pecking her on the lips.

"You know, it seems unfair that I did not get a good look at your crown jewel", she chuckled as he felt himself softening inside her. He slowly pulled out of her as he rolled over to rest his body next to hers.

"Well, you can look now", he was still breathless.

"I'll do that later. Let's rest for a bit. Who knew parseltongue could be so hot?", she whispered.

"Are you alright?", he was worried that he was too rough with her.

"Yes. I want more", she admitted as her fingers sensually glided on his chest.

"We have all night, Ms. Granger", he winked.

"That we do", she pecked him on the lips as they snuggled.

He was supposed to ask Hermione a question but when he glanced at her, she was already asleep. _It seems weird that we are both virgins but I feel very familiar with every part of her body, _that was his last thought as he too joined her in the land of dreams.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up feeling happy but at the same time, confused. He made love with Hermione last night and all seemed well in his world. The dreams he had however were what's bothering him. He dreamt that he actually made love with Hermione during the Horcrux hunt but he screamed Ginny's name when he orgasmed. And then he saw that when he was spent, Hermione obliviated him. _Was that just a nightmare? Or did that actually happen? _He was confused because last night, every touch of his hands on her body and her on his, felt so familiar. It's like he had muscle memory of her erogenous spots and it felt like being home again. _Did she actually obliviate me? _

He trusted Hermione with his very life but his dreams bothered him. Since she was clearly in the shower, he can hear her singing, he decided to satisfy his curiosity. He summoned his wand and casted a _finite incantatem _on himself. And there it was. The real memories. Hermione did come on to him that night and he accepted on the condition that it was just sex. And she agreed. But when he came and called out Ginny's name, he remembered the pained look on her face. She waited for him to fall asleep, and the she altered his memories. _Merlin, I hate Ginny Weasley! _

He knew that his relationship with Hermione could not prosper if he can't get answers from her._ Why did she have to obliviate me? It's like she took my virginity and removed my memory of it! Merlin! I would have believed I was a virgin until last night since she lied to me. _He took a deep breath to control his anger but it was no use. He picked up his trousers from the floor and hurriedly put it on.

"Hermione! Open the damned door! We need to talk!", he angrily banged on the bathroom door. _How could you lie to me, Hermione? Why? _


End file.
